A Hunter's Love
by Mrs. Jasper Winchester
Summary: Bella Swan was a hunter before she moved to Forks. When She meets Edward her past is forgotten, but when it comes back what happens? She used to date Dean? Edward is cheating? Who will she pick? R&R! Co-authored with L.O.S.T I.N T.I.M.E Heather.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Mrs. Jasper Winchester here with my first fanfiction for ya! This will be co-authored with my good friend L.O.S.T I.N T.I.M.E Heather. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I wish I did!!!!! If I did Dean would be mine and I could have my way with him and Heather would get Sam!!!!!

BPOV:

Time passed slowly when Edward was hunting. Though, this time I had something to do that I hadn't done in awhile-clean my weapons. I took out my .45 that I hid under my pillow and began to clean it. I focused on it but I was so in to it that I didn't hear my bedroom door open.

"Bella?" The person asked and I jumped in shock only to see it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I said back.

"You have your gun out, why?" Charlie knew of my reasons. What with her after me and all I just want to be safe.

"To clean it, though don't tell him I don't clean them often!" I laughed at the image of his's face if he heard that.

"Fine, speaking of which they're saying they can't come for another month," Charlie and I sighed. Mine was more of relief then Charlie's who was for impatient so that I could get back together with him.

"Dad, do you think that they will kill them?" I asked Charlie just as he was about to leave.

"I sure hope not, you still love Edward even though I don't approve," Charlie confessed.

I can't believe that we are having this disagreement again. I put my fully cleaned gun down under my pillow and I stood in front of Charlie with eyes raging.

"I love him Dad even if you or the boys don't agree! You will have to go through me to get him and I know you guys won't!" I yelled at him and stormed out of the house and to my truck. I pulled off the cover on the roof to reveal my guns and the devils trap up there as well.

"There you are baby, I've been looking everywhere for you," I said as I pulled out my prized possession keys before reclosing the roof and jumping out the car.

I then walked over the garage and walked in to find something covered in a cloth that was covered in dust. I ran over to it and pulled off the cover to reveal my motorcycle I got. It wasn't the one I road with Jake it was the one I bought a few years before I moved here.

I jumped onto the midnight blue motorcycle and turned it on before I kicked off the kickstand and flew out of the garage.

I drove around for a few hours before I showed up at the Cullen house. I knew I drove there unconsciously but still I grabbed my mini hand gun that had rock salt in it and put it in back between my jean's waistband and my back. I walked into the house after I turned off the motorcycle and put it on the kickstand and went up to Edward's room.

I sighed when I entered the room and plopped down onto the bed. This was one of the few hunting trips that I was alone for since the whole family needed to hunt so I was stuck being bored for the next few hours until they got back. I decided to catch up on some sleep so I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep with the smell of Edward around me.

*BS/DW BS/SW*

DPOV:

Sam snored softly next in the passenger's seat as AC/DC blared out of the speakers of my baby. I looked over at him and sighed since I was so tired. Sam was lucky to be able to sleep while I stayed up in search for our hunt. We were hunting a werewolf that had been creating havoc in Chicago. He has been moving so much though that I keep pulling all nighters in hope of finding him. We finally found out where he was staying so we decided on going to sleep this night then go get him.

I pulled into our most recent run down motel and woke up Sammy.

"Sammy," I called, "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"We're here and you need to get up," I told him as I climbed out of the Impala. Sam soon followed and we walked into the room to find a man in there that I didn't know. "Who are you?" I demanded as I went to grab my gun and Sam followed.

"My name is Jacob Black and I'm the werewolf you're looking for," The man said as he walked up to us.

"Really?" I asked and looked at the full moon, "Then why haven't you transformed yet?" I asked since it was about one in the morning.

"I'm not like that, I change at will," Jacob said and Sam scoffed.

"Yeah right, prove it!" Sam called out and Jacob nodded before he began to tremble.

Jacob's trembles came closer together and soon there was a pop and there was a hairy wolf in front of Sam and I. We gasped and took a step back from the shock. Jacob then turned back and he was naked and ran to the bathroom only to come out in a pair of shorts.

"Now do you believe me?" Jacob asked annoyed and Sam and I nodded. "Great, now I want to know why you're hunting me!"

"Aren't you causing all the havoc?" Sam asked. Jacob shook his head in a no.

"Then who is?" I asked.

"The Volturi," Jacob said.

"The who?" Sam asked

"The Volturi but you can still kill me if you want to," Jacob said sadly.

"Why would we kill you?" Sam asked I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, he's a werewolf and you're asking why we wouldn't kill him?" I asked him.

"He's not evil, Dean! Why would we kill him?" Sam questioned back.

"Just tell Bella I said I'm sorry," Jake said and Sam and I did a double take.

"Did you just say Bella? As in Bella Swan?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Jake said.

"We need to get to Forks," I said and went to pack my bags and Sam followed. Jacob left and I knew that soon we would get to see Bella!

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter! What do you think? Please R&R!!!! If you do Edward and Dean will come and clean your room!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, we've had some great reviews so far, and favs/alerts too. But guys, if you alert one story, alert the other. It might be the same story, but it's still fair to the authors. Thanks!**

**RosexDimitri: I think that's where we're heading. ;)**

**hannah-marie hale: In all truth, we pull them out of our asses. :3 I love them too. :D **

**Izzi514: Gracias.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: I'd have to say it does, but I'm not exactly positive there. But I can't see any other reason for Jake in Chicago, unless he's on a trip.**

**winchesterxgirl: Much thanks.**

**bloomsky: :3 Of course.**

**Onwards!**

**BPOV:**

That son of a bitch! That son of a fucking bitch! No diss to the mother, of that son of a bitch, however. None at all. It was her own sons fault. It really was. It had been two weeks since Charlie told me that the Winchesters wouldn't be here for a month at least, and one week since Edward had cheated on me with Lauren Mallory! I was about ready bust out my colt .45 on him then, even if it didn't work. I held it in as I waited for the guys to meet me.

I could barely contain my anger as I stepped out of Charlie's garage, hoping to catch a bit of sunlight, or at least shoot something to take my anger out. I only needed to wait two more weeks. Two more and then I would leave this hell town and be with the guys again, on the road, like I was meant to be.

The sunlight poured down like raindrops on my skin, and the clouds were nowhere in sight. It was a perfect day for me, but not the Cullens. I relished in this fact, knowing they couldn't come 'rescue' me as I started shooting cans and targets that I'd hung on the garage door. Just perfect, if you asked me.

As I gingerly added a few new targets to my system on the door, and Coke and Mountain Dew cans in front of it, followed by beer bottles behind those, I picked up my .45, with a sly grin. I slapped the pistol against my hand for a moment, wondering if Alice could see this. I didn't mind her, or Emmett, or any of the other Cullens - just that son of a bitch.

With another grin, I aimed, and pulled the trigger, watching the bullet swirl in the air until it hit the side of Coke and beer bottle, before dropping onto the ground. It was alright for my first shot, but I was out of practice. I knew I could do better than just grazing them!

So, with that in mind, and the feeling of encouragement washing over me, I aimed at the middle targets now, and fired again. This time, I hit it dead center. Bull's eye, Sam would have said if he were here. Dean would have been clapping my back, telling me how proud he was that I'd hit the bulls eye, and not him.

I smiled a little at those thoughts, as I aimed once more and fired. Two cans went down, and took a beer bottle down with them. Wonderful. I was glad Charlie wasn't home today, and at a conference in Seattle. He didn't approve of me and my gun, but he eventually got over it. He was a hunter once too, so he needed to suck it up.

I went to fire my gun again when a pale white hand stopped me. I raised my head and glared at the figure in front of me. "Emmett! Jasper! Must you ruin my fun!" I exclaimed, stamping my right foot. They just had to be sparkly and fun ruiners. How cruel.

"Sorry Bells. We just love ruining your day. But we love you, you know that, right?" Emmett grinned, as he held his hand out for my gun. If I gave it to him, he'd crush it to pieces. I instantly refused and put it in my back pocket.

"Take my gun, and you die." I hissed, as I tromped towards the front door. The boys were trailing behind me. As much as I loved those two, they would get very annoying.

"Bella! Can we play a game!" Emmett suddenly yelled as I opened the door. My eyebrows shot up instantly, and I shrugged.

"Sure Em. Jazz, you game?" I asked my silent brother, as he gave me a sharp nod and floated into the house. Emmett, he however, stomped into the house, knocking a hat and a coat off the hooks. Internally, I groaned, and followed them into the parlor.

"So, what're we playing, boys?" I asked, flopping between them on the couch. They knew I didn't have any game consoles, but I had board games and cards.

"Today, little sister, we are going to play bullshit. Where everything we say is bullshit, and if you miss a bullshit, you're out." he grinned, and I grinned back. I knew this game far too well. Perfect.

"Bella likes mushrooms." Emmett started.

"Bullshit." I hissed at him. I then continued. "Jasper likes Emmett in a non-brotherly fashion."

"Oh, bullshit!" The two yelled together. This continued for awhile, until it was just me and Jasper, and before I knew it, Jasper was out, and I was 'crowned' the winner, with a paper crown Emmett had made when he was out.

Well, there went my Saturday, I wish it was next week already. Sam and Dean would be here by then. Internally sighing, I slumped back into the couch and the boys left quickly. I only needed to wait a little longer, just a little longer until I was on the road again. I sighed, willingly, and waited.

**A/N: Done. :3 They were in the sunlight 'cause no one was around. Humor me. Let us all know what you guys thought of chapter two. I can see ya'll loved chapter one, written by the wonderful Mrs. Jasper Winchester. -Heather**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, Mrs. Jasper Winchester here! Here's the next chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight unfortunately!

BPOV:

The week went by quickly with Jazz and Em coming over every day for some sort of a game. I still got to practice with my gun but that was only after they left. I had gotten better and now could hit the target on my first try.

"Bella?" Someone asked. I looked up at the person who asked and jumped from my seat in which I was playing Jasper and Emmett in Go Fish.

"DEAN!" I hugged the man.

"Bells," Dean sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, what about me, Bella?" Sam asked in a sad voice.

"Aw, Sammy, I didn't forget about you," I said and broke apart from Dean to run to Sam's open arms. "God it's good to see you guys again," I sighed as I pulled away.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to face Emmett and Jasper. They looked shocked that I just hugged Sam and Dean and it was then that I realized that I never told the Cullens my story.

"Bella, who are these men?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, this is Dean and his younger brother Sam. Sam, Dean, this is Jasper and Emmett!" They all just nodded in recognition before turning to face me.

Sam and Dean faced me with a look of seriousness since they knew that Jazz and Em were vampires where as Jasper and Emmett looked at me with confusion.

"I guess I need to explain…" I started and Dean and Sam nodded and Jasper and Emmett smiled kindly.

"Yeah, Bells, that might be a good idea to explain since I know that you know that those two are vamps and you are supposed to hunt them and not play Go Fish with them!" That's Dean for ya, always overprotective and everything.

"Also, Bella, I want to know who these guys are and how you know them," another voice said from behind Sam and Dean and I looked up to see that rest of the Cullen family.

"Um…hi guys," I said nervously.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Edward asked like a jerk.

"Edward, don't you dare give me attitude since you cheated on me! I should be the one giving you attitude!" I exclaimed with my eyes showing my anger that was like a flame.

"He what?!" Sam and Dean asked at the same time as they looked at me.

"Let me explain…" I started and we all walked into the living room so I could tell my story.

A/N: There you go! Now Heather will write the next chapter for ya!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good day/evening/morning everyone! No, I have not had sugar. ...Okay, maybe a Mt. Dew and four Reese's. :3 So, I'mma answer all chapter three and chapter two reviews that are in my poor inbox. Which, by the way, is a lot. XD**

**Angel JJK: Thank you! **

**winchesterxgirl: Hm. Lemme discuss tht idea, and we'll get back to you. ;)**

**RosexDimitri JamesxBella: Happy, are we? XD Oh, and pole dancer, maybe? We all know it's possible. **

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Right. Well, last chapter, but you get my point. XD **

**BPOV:**

So, how to explain this predicament to seven vampires, and two hunters...I knew I couldn't exactly flat out tell them everything. I mean, they knew fuck face was my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. Thank God. Literally. I was still searching my mind of where to start explaining, as I threw myself into Charlie's armchair. He just had to have _another_ conference in Seattle!

"So, where do ya'll want me to start this little gathering session of an explanation at?" I asked, as they all turned a slightly furious gaze on me. Well, everyone but my true friends in the old Cullen family, and my two favorite guys in the world - aside from Jacob and Charlie.

"Right after fuck face cheated on you." Aw. Me and Dean had just the right words for everything. We sounded so much alike when we called fuck face colorful names. As I turned my gaze on him, I nodded and started my story. But for the Cullens, I told them of how Charlie and I were hunters, how I tried to escape this life only to be drug right back into it when I got into Forks.

After three hours of explanations, and another one of goodbyes to everyone, except for fuck face. I just gave him the cold shoulder the entire time he was here. What else was I supposed to do to the man the screwed everything up for me? Wait, he was a man now? That was giving him a little too much credit. Yes, yes it was. He was just a little boy trapped in a man's body.

Emmett, Jasper, Dean, and Sam, had decided to have a _bonding_ night in my house, so we were now surronding the coffee table, playing Go Fish of all the things in the world. Currently, I was ahead by one pair. But in under ten minutes, I was done by two, and Dean was up by five.

That was when the fighting started. Emmett had gained two extra cards somehow, and now we were arguing about he could have somehow got that many cards after one Go Fish turn! Jasper then pointed out how Sam had three new cards, and he pointed out how I had two, while I answered that Dean had three!

"It was a conspiracy! A conspiracy I tell you!" We all yelled at the same time, causing a large crack of the windows. We then exchanged looks, and shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.

"So, what next?" Dean asked, clapping me and Jasper on the backs as we all dropped onto the couch.

"Bad TV marathon?" Emmett and Sam suggested at the same time. The remainder of us agreed, and settled in for the worst of the worst, commenting all the way.

**A/N: Woolah! -Heather**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Great reviews from everyone and so without further ado…chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Heather and I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

SPOV

We were all sitting watching bad TV when Castiel walked into the room. He walked softly behind Bella in hope of scaring her but Bella got him before.

"Do it Cas and you're as good as gone," Bella threatened not even turning around.

"How did you…" Castiel trailed off and Dean and I cracked up laughing where as Emmett and Jasper just looked at Castiel confused.

"Not to be mean, but, who are you?" Emmett asked seriously.

"My name is Castiel, Emmett. I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel said and Jasper and Emmett cracked up laughing. "Why does everyone always laugh when I say that? Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Cas questioned.

"Dude, it's because most people don't think it's true or don't believe in that kind of thing," Dean explained and I laughed at that comment.

"Like you should talk, Dean!" Really, Dean didn't believe in that kind of thing before.

"Shut up, Bitch," Dean shot back.

"Jerk," I said finishing our joke.

Dean, Bella, and I all cracked up laughing at that comment since we all knew that joke well enough. We all settled down quick enough though and were look at Castiel.

"What is it that you want Cas?" Bella asked as Castiel sat on the arm of Bella's seat.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was going on with these two morons!" Castiel said as he laughed.

"HEY!" Dean and I yelled at the same time.

Bella laughed at us and soon Castiel, Emmett and Jasper joined in with the laughing as Dean and I glared at them. Bella was the first to stop laughing and moved from Charlie's seat to Dean's lap and hugged both of us.

"I'm sorry Deany, Sammy," Bella said as she used her nicknames for us. We scoffed and turned away.

"Come on guys, I was just kidding," Castiel said as he calmed down from his laughing fit with Emmett and Jasper soon following.

"Yeah, sure Cas," I said as I turned to glare at Bella and Castiel.

"Whatever," Dean said and removed Bella from his lap and walked away fuming.

"Great now I'm going to be the one Dean takes his anger at now," I sighed and left in hope of calming Dean off.

A/N: There you go, the next chapter has come to an end! Please R&R!

~Mrs. Jasper Winchester!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you haven't gotten a review reply, so sorry. I might've deleted them when I cleaned my inbox yesterday. I am answering them all that way. It's quicker currently. ;) (3-4 reviews are prolly the ones that're gone. Just an fyi.)**

**BPOV:**

No matter how much fun Castiel was when you got him to loosen up, he was still pretty serious when it came to his duty as an angel. After Sam and Dean left to go calm down, and probably get some sort of pie at the local inn, Castiel went all serious on my ass.

Emmett and Jasper just sat there, eyebrows raised curiously. I sat there, listening to him ramble on about how Lilith wanted to kill me, and the Winchester's, and how she wanted all of our intestines on a stick. I knew that much already, so, when he started on something else, like, oh say, how 33 seals are broken and that the other 33 could go anyway now.

"Wait! 33 seals are left, and if Lilith's side gets one more, we're screwed?!" I screamed, as Emmett and Jaspere grabbed onto their ears, because I was so loud.

"That's right, Bella. We have no other choice but to make you go with the Winchesters and win back the other 33 seals. Will you be able to do this?" Castiel asked, inclining his head towards the vampires, with a frown. "Do they know of what you drive?" he asked then, grinning a bit, I'd suspect on the inside.

"Castiel! How could you!?" I exclaimed then, as Jasper and Emmett looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"And what do you drive, for real, miss hunter Bella?" Emmett asked with a sly grin on his face, as he jumped up and moved forward, heading towards the connecting garage door. Jasper followed, a half step behind him. I was going to scream at the both of them, but when they opened the door, my blue Yamaha motorcycle was revealed. I blanched, and sank backwards then, heading towards the armchair.

"YOU RIDE A YAMAHA?!" The two vampires suddenly screamed from the garage as they ran their hands over the sleek blue metal, and touched the black leather seat. They looked at the windshield, a little low, for when you go high speed, the headlights right underneath the windshield, almost hidden completely. The tires were a complete black, with silver for the spokes. All in all, it wasa great build. (Picture on Mrs. Jasper Winchester's profile, and in bottom A/N, remove spaces)

I gave a glare at the now smug looking Castiel, who turned away, probably getting ready to disappear. I rolled my eyes, and stood up, heading into the garage.

"Yes, I ride a Yamaha, yes, I ride it on a rare occasion." I grimaced as the two exchanged glances with each other, then looked at me, almost as if asking me if I could show them how it's done, or maybe even let them ride.

"Nu-uh, no, no way in hell. And I've been to hell, so, yeah." I grumbled, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe, with a slight huff.

They looked like they were going to beg me, but were stopped by Alice, as she waltzed intto the garage, skipping a bit. My eyebrows raised slightly at her, just like Jaspers and Emmetts were as well. She gave me a grin, and stopped at Emmett's side.

"I hear you were in _hell_. Care to explain that to the peanut gallery, Bella Swan?" Alice asked, now smug as well. What was this, let's be smug day, or some other stupid holiday I haven't ever heard of? Probably was, because even Castiel was participating in the even today!

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning of that part..."

**A/N: And this is where I leave you with Theresa. Good luck. And the motorcycle; www. xcomment. com/g3/img/yzf_r1_studio_blue600042208090239. gif Take off all the spaces. -Heather**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Theresa here with another chapter! Let's get started, okay?

Disclaimer: Heather and I don't own squat!

BPOV:

I looked around at everyone before my eyes diverted down to the ground. I shuffled my feet and looked back the people that had now formed a circle around me for the explanation.

"Well, Bella, what's the story?" Alice asked impatient.

"Well, first you have to understand that everything that I did I couldn't think of another way to do it, okay?" I asked them. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice nodded and Dean and Sam came in.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked as he walked up to me with Sam following behind slowly.

"Bella was just about to tell us about why she went to hell," Jasper said and Sam and Dean's faces snapped at me.

"Do you really want to do that, Bella?" Sam asked like the big brother he always to me.

I nodded and turned back to the small group of Cullens before me.

"Well, it was about four years ago and Charlie and I were on a hunt nearby with these two morons," I began. "We were hunting a shape shifter when it came up behind us and stabbed Charlie in the heart." My eyes began to water at the thought of Charlie dying.

"Well," Sam started as I tried to pull it together, "Bella fought the shifter and came out on top before running out of the place crying."

"Yeah, I went to the nearest crossroad and made a bag of everything I need to make a demon appear with a picture of me into a tin box. I buried it in the center and waited for the son of a bitch to appear. When it did I demanded that it brought my dad back to life and it gives me ten years before dragging my ass down to hell," I told them.

"I was watching behind a tree and saw the whole thing," Dean added, "The demon said no that she would bring Bella's dad back and give her two years in return."

"I obviously took it and the demon kissed me to make the deal," I replied. "I ran back to the area and found Charlie there breathing and very much alive. I ran and hugged him as I decided not to tell him about my deal until I had to."

"The two years past quickly," Sam said, "And Bella hunted like not tomorrow."

"Yeah and soon came the day she had to give up her soul," Dean said.

"I went home and told Charlie about my deal and how I was going to die that day," I added. "He was upset and told me I shouldn't have done it before I broke down crying and hugging me. It was then I heard…them." I stopped there and began to cry. Dean pulled me to his chest and tried to comfort me by running his fingers through my hair and whispering little nothings in my ear.

"She heard the hell hounds that were out to get her," Sam said. "She didn't panic or anything, she just pulled away from Charlie and walked toward them." Everyone but Sam, Dean, and I gasped and they motioned for us to continue.

"Well, she stepped outside and was ripped to shreds as the hell hounds tore at her," Dean said and I snuggled closer to him. "She was brought to hell for six months before Castiel pulled her out."

"I woke up in a coffin somewhere and had to dig myself out," I said pulling slightly away from Dean. "I got out and walked to a nearby store. I tried to call Sam, Dean, Charlie, even Bobby, but no one answered. Eventually I walked to Bobby's and that was when I was attacked by him being called an imposer and all that shit." I ended there and let the boys take over.

"Well, Bobby called us after that and told us to come over that he had someone for us to see," Sam said as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah, so, out of curiosity, we went and found Bella there and she had to go through the whole shit again of being called an imposter," Dean said as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah and soon I was back hunting and Lilith was after me," I ended and turned to face the Cullens and saw all the Cullens there then.

"Wow," Alice said and then ran and hugged me.

"Well, that's not the strangest part of my past," I said and looked up at Dean with a smile on my face and a smile.

A/N: There you have it, now it to Heather that we go!

~Theresa


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, um, uh I'm a little lazy and had some things to do in the real world - which, is why I'm late on this chapter. Gonna answer my whole inbox now; (Names may show up 2+, that just means I have more'n one review message)**

**winchesterxgirl : Gotta say, I love the twists. ;)**

**Angel JJK: Hope chapter seven answered that. **

**hannah-marie hale: That they are, then again, we don't give them too big a reason to react like they normally would. Bella's lethal, maybe worse than James. ^.^ I must say I agree, the season 3 finale was great, especially with the camera views and angles.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy : :O No dieing over there now. They're usually short so that we can write the chapters and get them out quick, plus, suspense is fun.**

**Angel JJK: I'm uh, six days late. That soon enough?**

**RosexDimitri JamesxBella: :3 Much thanks!**

**winchesterxgirl: Well, knowing the Winchesters, there can be tons stranger. so, we'll see.**

**Cassiecaseyox: Clean room? What is this 'clean' you speak of? I seriously just trash mine all over again, if it ever gets clean.**

**Cassiecaseyox: Not too lazy. I barely have the time to hit 'review' before I move on.**

**Hazelnholly: Much thanks!**

_RECAP: "Yeah, so, out of curiosity, we went and found Bella there and she had to go through the whole shit again of being called an imposter," Dean said as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head._

"_Yeah and soon I was back hunting and Lilith was after me," I ended and turned to face the Cullens and saw all the Cullens there then._

"_Wow," Alice said and then ran and hugged me._

"_Well, that's not the strangest part of my past," I said and looked up at Dean with a smile on my face and a smile._

**Third POV:**

Alice looked slightly shocked, as if she could read me, but that was slightly impossible. Bella couldn't be read, nor seen. Only felt. That was a very good upside of have a protective tattoo, one that she had achieved a bit before all of this drama started. Drama was totally not fun for Bella, as much as she Ioved hearing it all.

"Then what is the strangest part, Bella?" Alice asked, twirling her locks silently beside Jasper. Her golden eyes glittering gently, yet curiously as she waited for an answer to her question.

Bella, however, started fidgeting a bit in Dean's arms, before she could muster up just enough courage to get a reply out. "We were a couple - before hell. And uh, um, well, I'm not age 18. I'm really 25, a year younger than Dean. Oh, and, well, I'm a half-demon..." she grumbled, before closing her eyes and then opening them again.

Her eyes were a dark black, darker than hell's own pits.

Then again, Bella and Dean would be two who would know what hell's pits looked like. They had been there and back, one time each. That was when Bella chose to continue her explanation. "That's not all. Dean and I - well, we're a couple again, we needed eac other this way, and well, we wouldn't have it any other way. I never used Edward, I swear. He used me." Bella sobbed quietly, tears forming into her eyes as Dean pulled her backwards and into his chest.

He was murmuring sweet nothings into her ears when Sam coughed loudly. "Alright guys, it's time to get this show on the road. All who plan on going to the bank and leaving this joint, say I." Dean grinned from ear to ear at his own plans.

Five hands shot up, followed by a chorus of 'I's' came out next. And that was when the three hunters looked at each other. "We need more cars then. To the bank Batman, Robin, Jazz, Emmy, and Ali!" Bella shouted, hopping off Dean's lap, and darting to the door - without tripping, mind you.

**A/N: And I'll stop here. :3 -Heather**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey peoples! Theresa here with a new chapter of A Hunter's Love! It been great all of the reviews we've been getting! Please keep it up! Now without anymore from me at the moment: the ninth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Heather and I don't own anything…we swear it!**

BPOV:

Everyone went to their respected cars and sped off to the bank. It wasn't until about half way that I came up with the perfect idea.

"Dean?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"Yes, Bells?" Dean answered in cautious voice.

"Can we show the Cullens _how _we make money?" I asked with a small pout that I knew neither Sam nor Dean could ignore.

"Sure, Baby Girl, whatever you want," Dean replied and turned into the closest bar with the Volvo soon following.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Edward howled as he climbed out of the Volvo.

"Because we are going to make some money," I told him with a smirk since they had no idea what we were talking about.

"What are you talking about, Bella?! You shouldn't even be here!" Edward yelled and I glared at him with hatred as I climbed out as well.

"What the fucken hell are you talking about Edward? You're the one that cheated on me with Lauren! You have no control over me anymore! Screw you!" I yelled at him and pulled my arm back to punch him when Dean and Sam both held onto it to prevent me from doing so.

"Don't do it Baby Girl, you'll just hurt yourself," Dean comforted and I grunted before I put my arm down.

"That's better Bells," Sam said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as I blinked back the tears.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett yelled as he got out soon followed by the rest of the Cullens. I smiled into Sam's shirt and he laughed.

"That's the Bella-wella I know!" He said and we cracked up laughing.

"Okay," I said as I pulled away, "Let's head in so we can get started! We're doing the usual, right?" I asked

"Yeah, but you have to join us once you are done," Dean said with a smirk and I knew that he wanted to have a full out fight.

"Deal, let's go in!" We all walked in and I headed straight for the stage to do what I do best.

I stepped up onto the stage with a sexy smile on and the Cullens looked shocked to say the least.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to have some good music?" I asked and was rewarded with a bunch of cheers! "Alright here we go!" I removed my pants and shirt to reveal a short mini skirt with a corset tank top. I nodded to the DJ and the music began. I opened my mouth and began to sing while dancing sexily.

"All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars

We all want the same thing

Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day

If you buy it, or just sell it or just give it away

It's the same at the end of the day

Doesn't matter if you pray or if you stop praying

Sounds are spinning in your head, and they just won't stop playin'

It's the same at the end of the day

All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less

You got your finger on the trigger of your favorite black dress

It's okay at the end of the day

Doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall

All that matters is that you stay true to who you are

It's okay at the end of the day

All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars

We all want the same thing

All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Books in this small town, balla's all around

We all want the same thing

We all wanna live, we all wanna learn

How to love without getting burned

We want to be loved, are we good enough?

Yeah yeah

All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars

We all want the same thing

All my stripper friends

All my ex-boyfriends

We all want the same thing

We all want the same thing

Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars

We all want the same thing" I sang. There was applause as well money being thrown up for another performance.

"Do you want more?" I yelled and there was more cheers. "Okay here we go!" The music started and I opened my mouth to sing again.

"Dum dum dum honey what have you done  
Dum dum dum it's the sound of my gun  
Dum dum dum honey what have you done  
Dum dum dum it's the sound it's the sound

Janie got a gun  
Janie got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do  
What did he a put you through

They say when Janie was arrested  
They found him underneath the train  
But man he had it comin'  
Now that Janie's got a gun  
She ain't never gonna be the same

Janie got a gun  
Janie got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue  
What did her daddy do

He jacked the little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane... yeah  
They say the spell that he was under  
The lightnin' and the thunder  
Knew that someone had to stop the pain

Run away run away from the pain  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away run run away... wooh

Janie got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do  
It's Janie's last I.O.U.

She had to take him down easy  
And put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me  
The man was such a sleaze  
He ain't never gonna be the same

Run away run away from the pain  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away run run away

Janie's got a gun  
Janie got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run

Janie got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run (Honey honey what's your problem)  
'Cause Janie got a gun (Tell me it ain't right)  
Janie got a gun (Was it daddys cradle robbin')  
Her dog day's just begun (That made you scream at night)  
Everybody is on the run  
Janie got a gun Janie got a gun  
Her dog day has just begun  
Now everybody is on the run" I sang and more money was thrown up. I gathered the money up and climbed off the stage as I counted it.

"Oh my God Bella, that was amazing!" Alice sang as she ran up and hugged me. All the other Cullens-but fuck face- hugged me as well and gave me praise which I blushed at.

Edward just stood there with his mouth open in shock. I laughed and walked over to the pool game Dean and Sam were playing with some muscled biker dude.

"Hey babe," I said as I walked up behind Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey baby girl that was an amazing show!" Dean said and turned his head to face me. I kissed him and Edward pulled me away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" I yelled at him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A STRIPPER, BELLA?!" Edward yelled back and I smacked him. I broke my hand but didn't feel anything since I was too high on my adrenaline.

Edward looked at me in shock and I smirked before I stalked back to Sam and Dean. They both pulled me into a hug and asked for to show them my hand. I did and they said that they would take me to Bobby later to get it fixed.

"Are you ready to go, Izzy?" Sam asked to annoy me and I laughed at his attempt.

"Yeah, let's go boys," I said before I turned to the Cullens and smiled at everyone but Edward who I just glared at. I turned around and walked out to the Impala to go home and get my bag.

"And off we go," I said as I climbed in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I've answered all the reviews by now, I hope. If not, they will be answered in a coming chapter. We had some really great ones last time around, so, ready for another round, guys? Filler chap, btw.**

**BPOV:**

Personally, I didn't care much that I broke my hand, and neither did the guys. We'd been out of Forks for at least a week and 4 days, and it was wonderful. The first four days, we'd had an aquiantance meeting withh Uncle Bobby, which was great to see him again, then the last three days of week one were on the road. These last four days? We were hunting.

"Dean?" I groaned from the Impala's backseat, my eyelids were starting to droop, and I was exhausted. I needed sleep, but when the driver keeps running into potholes, you don't get that, ever.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, trying to resist turning around, but instead, used the rearview mirror.

"Stop hitting the fucking potholes!" I yelled, growling at the same time. He was really starting to annoy me as another pothole came up and he rammed the car straight throught it. Oh, how much I hated him today. I _demanded_ to sleep, and when I don't, I get pissed off. Sam had faound that out once, when we were younger.

Dean chuckled to himself, and after that, he threw his leather jacket back to me, as I curled it up under my head, and fell into a dream-like state. As soon as I did, my hell nightmares began, they were horrible. They used to never be here, not when I was _him_. Oh, how I did miss him, despite everything he had done, but now, now I had Dean, and he was wonderful, even if he couldn't stop my nightmares. Sam, oh, he was alright too, but something was off with him these days, and neither his brother, nor I, could figure him out.

My nightmares began to end, and when they did, I could feel my body being lifted up, and carried away. I sighed, silently, to myself, and let whoever it as take me. I didn't care - I'd gotten my sleep I had needed, and I was content. The arms that had me were cold, and hard, and I almost melted into them. So peaceful, that they put me straight back to sleep.

Wait...cold? Fuck! My eyes shot open immediately, and I was staring into coal black ones. Not a demon, no, but my own personal demon - _Edward Cullen_. I had no idea how he found me in Maine, nor did I really care to know. I just really knew is that I wanted out, and now. I started struggling, but he tightened his grip on me, and began carrying me farther away from, well, wherever the hell I was before. I was close to screaming when he kicked a door open.

That was when I screamed, and I screamed loud, if not loud enough to alert someone that someone was trying to take me away from my love, and my favorite, almost brother. "Somebody help me! PLEASE!" I screamed again, and Edward almost dropped me from how loud my screams were.

Edward growled, or, well, he more of snarled with a vengeance at me. In my mind, I was chanting for Castiel, Dean, or hell, even Ruby or Sam to come and save me. I needed it this time, I really did.

**A/N: There we go. I can't think anymore. XD -Heather**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Theresa here with a new chapter! I hope everyone liked the last one! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Heather and I don't own squat!**

I glared at Edward as he threw me unceremoniously onto a bed. My hand started to inch toward my gun-though I knew it wouldn't do too much good. I thought about how I usually slept with dead man's blood in my pocket, but figured I would be safe with my bros in the car…I guess I was wrong!

"What the fuck do u want, Edward?" I asked him with venom.

"What? I can't see my _girlfriend_? You're _mine_ Bella!" Edward said and I stared at him in shock. Edward had never talked to me like that! Never like I was property, always like I was a queen!

"I was never yours Edward! You lost me when you screwed that slut! What's happened is your fault!" I yell at him as my hands reach my gun.

"You will always be mine Isabella," Edward growled, "No one can change that! Not even you!" Edward blinked and his eyes become coal black…demon!

"Y-you're not Edward! Who are you?" I demanded, surprised.

"I'm…"

**A/N: Short I know, but I can't think of a better place to stop! Let me know who u think it is! Or who u think it should be!! ~Theresa!**


	12. AN! SORRY! Must read though!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for those who have reviewed and everything! Well I'm here to say that I have a poll going on and want as many people to vote! Please do! It's just questioning what my next FF should be…Thanks!

~Theresa aka Mrs Jasper Winchester


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Theresa here again since Heather's been too busy to write the chapter! Hope you enjoy, here is the next chapter: **

**Disclaimer: Heather and I don't own squat!**

BPOV:

My breathing came faster and faster almost to the brink of hyperventilation.

"My name is Laura, Bella! Don't you remember me?" The demon said. As soon as she said her name though it brought back memories of her fight with us Winchesters.

"What the hell Laura? Why the hell are you possessing Edward?" I yelled at her. Laura had this thing where she thinks I love her. I never have and never will.

"You are mine, Bella! No one else's," Laura practically yelled back.

"No I'm not fucking your's," I snapped at Laura.

I then lunged at Laura and bit her though it did no good. She just smirked and threw me back on the bed. I screamed though I knew it would do nothing since we were in the middle of nowhere.

"You bitch! I'm not your's! I don't love you and never will," I screamed at her. She really was nuts if she honestly thought I did.

I was quickly going through my memory for an exorcism that I could do, but coming up empty. I mentally sighed in annoyance at that and looked around. There was one door on the other side of the room and a window next to hit. I was so screwed.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" I yelled and that was when I heard the Impala.

"BELLA? THAT YOU?" I heard Sam and Dean yell back.

"SAM! DEAN!" I yelled back out. I was freaking out so badly right. "LAURA HAS ME!"

I heard some stumbling at the sound of the name. I smiled slightly only to have it turn into a frown quickly.

"What's wrong with you bitch? I don't love you!" I yelled at Laura.

Laura's eyes flamed in furry and I flinched back. I knew that when Laura got pissed off that I was screwed. I just wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Laura scared me and I knew what she could do.

"You just shut the fuck up, you got that bitch?" Laura growled quietly. "You just shut up and do as I say, you got that you whore?"

Tears filled my eyes and feel out of them. They slid down my cheeks burning the cuts that were there. I was that scared and I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew I would have to wait for Sam and Dean but I was so scared.

"BITCH! LET MY SISTER GO!" Dean screamed as he kicked the door open.

Laura growled again and I flinched again as well. Sam and Dean both saw that and rage filled Dean's green eyes. He jumped on Laura and started to douse her in holy water. Steam filled the room and Sam preformed the exorcism that would send Laura back to hell for good.

When it was over Edward lay unconscious on the floor with Dean straddling him and Sam with Dad's journal open. I lay curled up on the bed in a ball crying over what had just happened.

"Bella? Bells?" Dean asked when he looked up at me. He got up and walked over to me.

Sam walked over as well and they both wrapped me in their arms. I snuggled into them for comfort. I broke down and cried my heart out.

Edward moaned after a while and I looked down at him in surprise.

"Edward? " I asked quietly.

"What happened? Where am I?" Edward asked as he sat up. He was disoriented and confused. I know the feeling.

"Edward, u were possessed and we got the demon out of you," I explained and Edward turned to face me. His face showed fear.


End file.
